Don't Forget About Me
by i was not magnificent
Summary: Statistically, I was on top. But in reality, I'd hit rock bottom. I watched silently as they held hands, smiling and walking into the award show, I wish I could run over there and tell Nick, 'Don't Forget About Me.' - Rated M for abuse self harm, Niley.
1. I'd Lost Everything

"WHOOOOOO!" An over exited Mandy shouted behind me, jumping up and down vigorously. She and the rest of the M&M Cru were bouncing around the curtain, exited as they'd ever been. "I can't believe we won, Miles!" Says the brunette, jumping on the back of celebrity member, Channing Tutam. Channing whooped and hollered with the rest of the squad, completely oblivious to what I was hiding behind my distressed half-smile.  
"Yeah, totally!" I said with just a bit of enthusiasm, smiling at the pair. We'd WON. We were victorious! The M&M Cru beat ACDC at the Teen Choice awards fair and square, to the opinion of a crowd of ten thousand people. I was honored, and also happy to be the host of the show. 7 outfit changes WAS a little tiring, though  
"Hey, Mandy!" I shouted over the noise, slightly backing away. "I'm gonna head on to the dressing room. I'm a little tired." Mandy nodded politely, respecting my wishes. Mandy was the perfect best friend. There was the kiddie, fun side of her, which showed quite often, but there was also the mature, caring side of her. Even though she WAS five years older than me, a twenty year old. Turning on my heels, I started down the blank hallway, snatching the fancy elastic out of my side ponytail. My hair pumbled to my shoulders, just as tired and volume-less as I was. Sighing, I hung my head, staring down at my purple and gold Nike's.  
It'd been a hard night for me. It had been the first time I'd made contact with him, even if it was just announcing the name of his band. These feelings nThhad been with me for the past few weeks. Hurt. Sorrow. Depression. The rumors hurt the most. They weren't true, of course, but it hurts to know that people really think about me in that way. Was it that obvious that I still wasn't over Nick, that people chose to believe I was jealous because HE was dating Selena Gomez? And on top of that, that I chose to make a Youtube video making fun of her and Demi Lovato to 'ease my pain'? Selena was my friend, maybe not a 'BFF', but a friend nonetheless. I would never do that! I know I messed up, with the whole 'picture scandal', but that's noones business but my own. I can ony imagine what my life would be like if everyone knew the truth. I'm tired of everyone listening to E!'s stories instead of HERstory.  
MY story.  
_Miley's story._  
The sound of close footsteps snapped me from my gaze as I let out a quiet gasp at who was before me.  
"Hey! Congratulations." Nick says, stepping closer toward me. He'd changed out of his blazer and expensive white tee, into a tight white V-neck, something obviously bought from American Apparel. I tried not to blush at his newest cut, a slight transition from the sloppy curls that would constantly slap up against his forehead. The brunette boy's aviator shades sat comfortably on top of it's nest, my own reflection staring back at me. Even though we hadn't talked in months, Nick's voice and overall personality were exactly the same.  
"You guys were really, really good." The side of his mouth curled up into a tight smile. "Oh, and great hosting, too." Even though I'd known him for two and a half years, he still came off as shy and unsure.  
"Thanks." I answered, giving him a nervous smile. I'd been rehearsing this moment in my dreams for the past six months, but I still couldn't find the right words. Nick held out his toned arms, wrappingthem around me in a quick hug. Those were the kinds he gave random fans at meet & greets. The ones that meant nothing. A shiver went down my spine as I realized...this was what our relationship was subjected to. It amazing that a kind, loving gesture could hurt with so much intensity.  
"Nice flying, too." I giggled pulling away from the hug, trying to sound the least bit upset. He chuckled back, making my heart flutter. "So, I guess you guys are staying at the Movake?" I nodded, the tiniest bit of hope inside of me. "Maybe-"  
"NICK!" Shouted a giggling voice from down the hall. Selena's head of curly black hair poked out of Kevin's dressing room. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the-!" She paused, seeing me there for the first time. I offered a smile, waving. "Miles! I was just looking for you! We're all going to Dave and Busters, do you wanna?-"  
"I can't." I answered so quickly our sentences colided. "I have this thing...with my brother." Of course noone invited me to come, OR was looking for me, but Selena, the sweetheart she was, invited me anyway to be polite. I never was the one to barge into anyone else's plans, so I lied. Not to be polite, but not to be a bitch.  
"So...I'll see ya round?" Nick offered, slightly shrugging. I nodded as Nick pulled me in for another of those, 'buy our new album!' squeezes. He backed away slightly, almost tripping over one of his own feet. "It was really cool to see you, Miley." I gave a sweet wave, my heart bruised from his words.  
"You too, Nick." I responded, fighting back the tears behind my eyes. Jogging back to the group inside the room, he muttered a small, "Bye."  
And that's when the tears fell.  
I hated being so helpless, but Nick was a really important part of my life. I'd dated a few boys, nothing too slow or fast paced for a fifteen year old, but still. He was my best friend. Someone I could talk to. Nicholas Jonas had basically made me the person I was today, and he just let it GO? Just like that? I fell upon the floor,the scarlet colored loveseat placed in the hall breaking my fall. My breaths contracted into sobbing, my mascara running down my face. Burying my face into the couch pillow, I took a deep breath, trying to silence my tears. I couldn't. My body shifting in a 'now I lay me down to sleep' praying position, as I looked up to the ceiling.

"I miss him." I muffled to whoever was listening. "SO much!" Crying hysterically, I held my knees to my chest, praying through my tears. "I'm SORRY!" I cried out, running a quick hand through my hair.

"Please make this stop! I love him. I love him SO much. Don't take this from me."

Statistically, I was on top. But in reality, I'd hit rock bottom. My alpha status. MY fans. My life. My privacy. I'd lost everything. But most importantly, my self pride.  
And _Nicholas Jerry Janos._  
"Miley."A sympathetic voice at the end of the hallway muttered. In all of his glory, with his sexy, overprocessed black hair mashed up against his forehead, his tight, skinny jeans, (also OBVIOUSLY bought from American Apparel), his tailor made blazer, and sad brown eyes.  
It was Joe. And he'd seen everything.


	2. Waiting

"Joe..." I gasped, quickly brushing off my tears and sat back on the sofa. I felt my stomach go up in knots as he sat down beside me with an upset look on his face. "Miley... what was that?" There worry in his eyes and creases in his forehead staring me down. I felt my lip quivering and the tears slip out again.

"Miley, Miley! Shh.."

"I'm sorry Joe."

"You still love him don't you?" The tears came out faster now, I remembered my meltdown a few minutes earlier. "Miley. Do you?" I couldn't speak, the knot in my throat increasing. I just slowly shook my head yes and looked away.

"Miley, look at me. Miley, look at me!" I never heard Joe so serious before. I slowly turned my head to face him. He pulled me up and held on to my shoulders. "Talk to him, okay? It breaks my heart when I see you guys so awkward around each other."

"We are not awkward!" I objected, even though I knew how wrong I was. Joe smiled.

"Please, you guys are as awkward as that interview Ellen DeGeneres and Oprah had together. But anyways, talk to him. Okay?" Kevin came into the room.

"Joe! Where were you? We got to go!" He nodded at me quickly, which was much different than his greetings last year, which were bear hugs. He ran off. I'd been sure he would forgive me after Nick and I broke up, and the picture scandal. But apparently, I had disappointed him too much.

"Sorry about that. Kev still isn't over it. But he still loves you Miley, we all do. Talk to Nick, alright?" I nodded my head, and gave Joe a quick hug before he ran off behind Kevin and the rest of his new friends. Kevin still loved me? They all loved me? I smirked, how funny Joe.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the Teen Choice Awards. I finally gathered enough courage to call Nick and ask him to meet me at the park, a couple minutes away from my house. We used to play ball there all the time with his brothers, or just snuck away whenever they would be over. It was also the place I told him I loved him, years ago. I dialled his number.

"Hey."

"Miley?..." He sounded surprised "What's up?" I heard some noises in the background, like a door closing.

"Oh, nothing. I just hadn't talked to you in forever. So I was wondering..." This was going to be hard.

"Wondering what?" he questioned.

"Um... That um... if you wanted to..." I stammered.

"Dang Miley, what's got your tongue so tied up? You've never been the one to hesitate. Just spit it out," he laughed.

That hurt. I knew he was just joking, some light humour, but nothing really ever felt funny anymore. Even watching some FRIENDS couldn't cheer me up. I think I knew the reason why.

"You wanted to meet up at the park today? Just you and me, like old times?" I squeaked.

"Really? Why?" he asked.

"We need to talk about what happened. It can't keep going on like this, Nick. I'm kind of sick of it. So can you?"

"Um, sure. How about at 7?" Thank God he agreed. I don't know if I could keep it together on phone with him, if he had been going out with Selena or someone.

"Sounds great. See you soon?" That was when I heard her.

"Nick! Who is it?" she whined. I heard her giggle, she was probably sitting right by him.

Instead of answering her, he spoke back into the phone. "Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." The phone was quickly cut, leaving silence all over. I don't know why, but I felt a bump in my throat. Why did I care so much? I had agreed to breaking up, I could have saved us. But I didn't, this was my fault. The only person I could blame was me.

I decided to take a shower before I left; there was still an hour before we would meet up. I walked in with a change of clothes and opened the drawer. For some reason, a **blade** sitting there was staring back at me, through the combs and pins.

* * *

I picked it up, studying the sharp tip. But then put it down. It would be the easiest solution, an escape. I could run away to a place no one could bring me back from. But I had too much to live for, to many I owed. My family, my friends, and most importantly, my fans, even if I DID lose half of them.

I stripped down from my clothes and stepped into the large shower. Steaming hot water ran down my body and for a second all my worries disappeared. Sooner or later, I stepped out. Wrapping a towel around my body. I put on the pair of skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt, slipping on a hoodie over it. It was chilly for August. Stepping out, I started to apply some mascara, when I noticed what time it was...

"Its 6:50?" I screamed. I had only been in the shower for 20 minutes. I guess I lost track of time. Running downstairs, I saw Brandi in the kitchen making some toast.

"Brandi!" She looked up.

"Yeah?" she asked, licking the peanut butter off her fingers.

"I need a ride to the park. Ellwood," I explained.

"Why?" she asked, confused. I hadn't been there since last December, for a certain reason.

"I'm meeting him there," I explained. She instantly understood who, 'him' meant, and dropped the butter knife she was using.

"It's about damn time! Let's go!" she grabbed her keys and sandwich, taking a bite as she ran towards the front door. Why was she so excited? I grabbed my phone and pulled on some sneakers, running through the large wooden doors after her. My stomach was beginning to go into knots, what was going to happen with Nick?

Finally getting into the car, we sped off.

"Tell me why you're so excited?" I asked, knowing the answer already. I watched her mouth curl up into a grin, staring out to the road ahead.

"Because you and Nick are meeting up! I miss Nick."

"Brandi. Calm down. We just needed to talk. We're not getting back together." Selena and him would probably end up getting married and have tons of curly haired, adorable kids. And I would end up on those 'Where are They Now?' shows. How great. My mood went from excited, to the usual depressed.

"I know, not yet. You two are always just running back to each other's arms. It's meant to be, don't worry." Did everyone want us to get back together? After the car ride and telling Brandi I'll call her to pick me up, I looked around. I couldn't see Nick anywhere, only tons of trees, and a class of second graders playing on the playground. I walked up to the nearest bench, pulled on my hood and checked my phone. It was 3:05. He was probably running late.

I took a deep breath and waited.

* * *

**So there's chapter 2. Hope you liked it :)**

**XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway**'


	3. I Was Wrong

55 minutes and many sick love songs on my iPod later, I stood up, completely pissed. It was 4:00, and the idiot was nowhere to be seen. I was about to call Brandi for a ride, when 'My Girl,' by the Temptations started playing. Nick's ringtone.

"So nice of you to call," I answered, sarcasm oozing. I heard a car honk in the background. Was the boy driving? An elderly couple walked by, staring at me for a second to long.

"MILEY, oh my God, I'm so sorry! I couldn't get a ride, but I'm like 2 minutes away right now. Please don't leave?" At least he was sorry, hopefully. I sighed.

"Okay. I'm sitting on a bench by the lake. Make it quick, bye." I quickly shut off the phone before he could hear the crack in my voice. I had been crying a lot lately, he was the main reason why. I used to be his biggest priority, but now, his dog meant even more.

* * *

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps crunching the gravel pathway behind me. Quickly brushing away my tears, I stood up. Running up to me was the, "one and only" Nick Janos, in designer jeans, a dress shirt, and aviator shades hanging from his collar. I guess he didn't really care if paparazzi saw us together, what an idiot.

."Oh My God, I am so sorry Miley!" His pleading voice broke my heart, he was like a little puppy.

"No it's okay. At least you came, right?"

"Why wouldn't I? Come on. Let's talk."

"So why did you want to talk?" he asked. Because Nick Janos, I've kind of been crying myself to sleep every night thinking of you. I want you back, but I'm to afraid to admit it. I slipped my phone back into my pocket, leaning back onto the wooden bench and crossing my legs.

"Because... we promised we'd still be friends after the breakup. But I don't think we really have... Really, I just want to be friends again." I'm surprised I didn't start crying, 'cause I wanted to be so much more.

"Well, me too. It's just that I thought you would be mad at me because you and Selena are supposed to be friends and then I started dating her, so..." Oh believe me Nick, I was more than mad. But of course, I lied again.

"No, of course not. It's not like we're together anymore, it's okay. But can I ask you one question?" It was going to killing me for asking, but I needed to know, no matter how it would hurt me.

"Of course, anything," he promised.

"Do you really like Selena? I know it's going to sound really snooty for me to ask, but it wasn't just a rebound or something?" I crossed my finger in my pocket, praying that he would say what I was hoping. But he didn't.

"I do like Selena; she's not a rebound, just like Justin." I almost laughed, he though Justin wasn't a rebound? Puh-lease.

"But that okay, right Miles? I mean, you like Justin, and I like Selena. And I want to be friends, really bad. Everyone at home really misses you." Of course they did, Nick. Kevin would just LOVE seeing his younger brother with the Disney whore again.

"Of course. You like Selena and I like Justin. We're fine. Um, I got to go. I told Brandi to pick me up before she went for palates. Call. Wait, never mind. Bye Nick." I ran off before he could utter another word.

* * *

I ran until my lungs felt like they would explode. I didn't realise how late it was until I stopped running, the sun was setting behind the many rows of trees. The sky was a very dark shade of blue. So I started to call Brandi.

"Miley, where the heck are you?" she exclaimed. My tear ducts betrayed me again, I felt the drops running down my cheek.

"Please, Brandi. Just come pick me up." Another family walked past me, a little boy with toys in his hands staring at me, coming home from a long day at the park. I pulled down my hood, slipping some dark sunglasses on, even though it was close to 8 or 9 by now. How long had I run for?

"Where are you? I'm at the park right now, Mom sent me." I heard faint sounds of other cars in the background.

I looked around for any landmarks I could see. "Um, I'm by the bike trail. I can see Robson Avenue from here," I explained. Whoa, that was a 10 minute ride in the car from where I met with Nick, guess all that working out on stage paid off. I would have to tell Briason that the next time he made joked about my eating habits.

"How did you get there?" she exclaimed, surprised as I was.

"I'll explain later, just please pick me up," I snapped the phone shut before she could say anything else; I knew she heard the cracks in my voice. You may think it's weird that I was this upset, but it felt like my life was over. Those pictures were ruining my career, and I had made the biggest mistake of my life, by letting him go. I don't know who wouldn't be upset.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Brandi finally pulled up on the side of the road, unlocking the passenger door. I ran over and jumped into the car.

"Mom's been going crazy; you weren't picking up any calls. So how did the little meeting go? Are you guys talking again?" I faced out the window, so she couldn't see the dried moisture on my cheeks. When I remained silent, she stopped asking questions. Brandi, and the rest of the family, that I would talk when I needed too.

I knew how furious my Mom was going to be, she didn't like not knowing where I was, after seeing pictures of me making out with Thomas Sturgess on his couch. Ugh, where the heck did my taste go when I hooked up with him? It was 8:45, suddenly remembering Justin, the one person in the world who wasn't upset with me for one reason or another right now.

But of course, I wasn't allowed to sleepover at his place, stupid rules. Guess I would need to be creative to get out of facing the family waiting at home.

"Can you... drop me off at Mandy's?" She lived 3 streets away from him, and her brother and Justin were best friends. She could sneak me over there. I looked over at Brandi, she was confused, yet again. "Please? I really don't need Mom on my back, I've already been having a bad enough day, and I don't need her nagging. Come on," I whined at her shaking her face. Stubbornness ran in the family.

"Or I'll tell Mom what you were doing at the Grammy after party while I was dancing with Katy Perry." And so it comes down to blackmailing. But it worked, I smirked as she turned around towards the bestie's house, she still shook her head, probably thinking how much crap she was going to get from Mom for not bringing me home. Oh well, I needed the warm arms of Justin right now.

"You're evil," she declared, pulling into Mandy's driveway.

I waved sweetly as she drove off, then running through the backyard and alleys, eventually finding myself in Justin's apartment building. Tucking my hood on again, and pulling on my glasses again, I rode the elevator and ran through the hallways, opening his door for myself. I wasn't worried about Mom calling Mandy, I spent enough nights here instead of at hers that she lied for me, what a great friend she was.

"Justin!" I yelled, jumping on the couch beside him. He didn't smile, I noticed, but pulled me into a hug. His shaggy hair pulled into a ponytail; it was getting so big now. I always poked fun of him about it, he looked like a girl.

"Hey, girlie. Mind if I spend the night?" I laughed, slipping off my jacket and t-shirt, wearing a pink tank top. I started to pull him in, kissing him softly, while running my hands through his hair. He continued it, pulling my legs over his. I adjusted myself so that my legs were on either side of him.

We never went farther than this, making out. I might be a rebel, but I wasn't going to disobey my parents, and my own beliefs, like that.

But today something more happened, even though I didn't like it. Justin began to get up, still holding onto my legs so that he carried me. I felt his tongue being forced into my mouth, as much as I tried to stop him. I didn't like it. I opened my eyes to see that we were in his bedroom, the door locked. He suddenly dropped me onto his bed, and started to take off his white V-neck.

"Justin, I'm not doing this, I've already told you this." He continued stripping off his clothes, not listening to a word. When I climbed off the bed, he pushed me down again, now holding me there by my shoulders. I felt bruises forming.

"I do not CARE anymore," he grunted, almost shaking. It scared me; I've never seen him so mad before. He swore some, and then continued speaking. "You've been leading me on for months now, bad enough you're so much younger than me. My friends expect me to get some action, especially out of a little teenager like you. So shut the hell up, and let me do the work." He came down and kissed my neck, a bit to hard. I was shocked, he had seemed like such a good guy, but I guess looks can be deceiving.

As he came down my body, I realised he was serious. So I broke on arm free from his grasp, hitting the scratchy skin on his cheek. A red hand print formed on his cheek, he slowly stood back up, clutching the left side of his face. I thought he was letting me go, I began to stand up.

"I thought you were a good guy, but I was wrong, again. We're through Justin." I was almost out the door, when I felt his large arm wrap around my stomach, and pull me back with enough force to send me flying towards the bed again. I actually went over it, rolling onto the other side. I clutched my stomach, lifting up my tank top, I saw my red skin. Tears poked at my eyes, realizing what Justin was trying to do to me. I tried to get up again, but he was already in front of me, carrying me back onto the bed. I let out a cry as he started to take off my jeans.

"Justin! Please, don't!" I yelled, trying to get away from him. But he pinned me down, hitting me in the process. In a matter of minutes, he had ripped off all of my clothing, and took off his as he sat on me, with legs on either side. I tried to get away, tried to get my phone from my bag on the ground, but it was no use. I whimpered as I felt his lips at my neck, again.

* * *

I love summer, even though the heat makes my headaches even worse. I'm watching A Cinderella Story at midnight, I love this movie. Talking with my cousin sissy who I love so much too.

Anyways, enough about me, review? I rewrote it, changing up some parts. Main plot showing now. Bad Justin.

XoXo  
GonnaBreakaway


	4. My Escape

I awoke, who knows how many hours later. I lay on the hardwood floors, of his room. I remembered with a small whimper of the events of last night, feeling the ache and pain throughout my body. I couldn't see him anywhere, it was close to noon, and the clock read 11:45. I pulled myself up, as much as it hurt. My clothing lay all over the place, I picked them up, tears blurring my eyes and my stomach sending shots of pain through my body. It hurt everywhere. I stood in the bathroom, staring at my body and all the bruises covering my skin.

You always heard of these stories on the news, TV shows and movies, magazines and newspapers. You heard the victim talk about what a horrifying experiences it was, having a loved one who they thought they knew, turn on them. But you never realised how seriously terrifying thing this was to go through, that is what I just realised today.

The images from last night sent me to sit on the floor for a minute and just cry. I was shaking, and heaving for air. It felt like ages, when I slowly stood up again and began to get dressed. Mom would be so worried, and furious. I should have just gone home last night, should have listened to her. Went home and cried about Nick with Brandi, eating some ice-cream. I could have avoided this. But instead, I decided to be an idiot, and sneak over to my boyfriends. And look where that ended me up, bruised and completely broken.

I walked back into the bedroom, reaching for my bag and phone. 3 missed calls, 1 new message. All from Mom and Brandi. I was about to call home, when I heard the door open.

"There you are!" I turned around with a jump, staring at Justin stand in the doorway. My heart beat quickened, I felt sweat on my forehead. He stood there in the frame, smiling as if he didn't completely beat me last night. He stepped forward, and I instantly took another one back. What if he was looking for another chance to hit me like a punching bag?

"Don't worry; I won't hit you like last night again, for now. But I just thought I'd tell you, I'd like if you kept our little scene of last night, a secret." I stared at him as if he had one eye and three heads. Was he that much of an idiot? Would he honestly think that I would not call the cops on him?

"Because..." he whispered, walking toward me."If you do, you'll get ten times worse what you got last night. And that was just because you called me a girl; imagine what I'll do to you if someone found out. You obviously saw what I was capable of yesterday. See you tomorrow night; I'm looking forward to it. "He winked, ruffling my hair, and slapping me on the arm before walking back out, as if he were on top of the world. But he stopped again in the doorway, facing back at me.

"If you think you can avoid me, I have plenty of pictures I took last night; I have no problem of releasing them. See you tomorrow night; it'll be even more... fun than last night." He walked out, laughing.

I stared at him in shock, my body starting to shake. I couldn't believe the guy he turned out to be.

_You sure know how to pick guys Miley..._

A tear dropped onto my phone that I clutched in my hand, I felt it vibrate. Mom was calling. Should I answer it? Of course I should, I was already in enough trouble as it is. But I couldn't tell her about last night, my career was already going down the drain, whatever pictures he took last night would make it sink like the titanic.

"Hey Mom," I whispered, trying not to make my voice crack.

"Miley Ray, where are you? I told Brandi that I wanted you home last night; you had a wardrobe meeting with Lexis today. And breakfast with Dad before he flew off to Nashville, do you realise how upset he was when he left? You are seriously spending way too much time with Mandy, I don't like it. Get home, right now." I heard the anger in her voice, and I quickly ended the conversation. Justin had left, and with tears threatening again, I slowly walked out of the apartment, wincing at my bruises.

How did I end up here? I used to be the happiest girl in the world. I prided in myself for being so strong, for being the girl that no one could tame. Now all I wanted to do was... die.

"Up to your room, you're not going out of this house except for work and school, for a week." I nodded to Mom as I walked up the stairs. Thank God I wore full sleeved clothing last night. What would I have done if I was wearing shorts, or a t-shirt? I couldn't have anyone find out, couldn't have those pictures come out.

I decided then that I would keep this secret as long as I would have too, I would have to take any crap that Justin put me through, no matter how much it hurt. I tried to be optimistic as I walked to the bathroom for a shower, even though the bruises were making it difficult. Maybe he would snap out of his senses, realizing what he had done to me last night. Maybe this all would blow over; he was probably drinking last night. Just a misunderstanding...

I stripped down my clothes, placing them on the counter with another change of clothes. I forgot my phone out in my room, so I wrapped a towel around myself and quickly ducked into my room. I was lucky only Brandi was home, and she was in the basement. Even then, I couldn't risk letting Justin call and Brandi or anyone else pick it up.

I was about to go into the shower, the steaming water inviting. But I heard the phone vibrate on the countertop, the loud buzzing noise ringing through the large bathroom. I ran back, seeing that I had a new text message, a photo was attached.

It was from Justin.

**'Just a little reminder of what the consequences could be for your big mouth. See you tomorrow ;) -Justin**.'

My eyes widened as I opened the attachment, screaming so loud I dropped my phone onto the marble floors. It bounced off and I saw a little chip of plastic bounce off another direction.

It was as if he had a camera on the window sill across from his bed last night, staring at us as he abused me. I lay on the bed, held down by his massive shoulders, appearing as if I was kissing him back as he sat on top of me. My stomach started to tighten; my legs got a weird tingly feeling. Then the tears fell.

My whole world was crashing down, in just one night. And I had no one to comfort me, not even Mandy, who was always MIA with her new music group.

But maybe this was karma. I had always had this attitude with everyone around me, like it was all about me. When I was hurting, I expected everyone to rush to my side, and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I was alone.

I looked through my drawers and held up a pin, that I frequently used to create ruffles in my skirt, or making a baggy shirt appear a bit tighter. I poked the sharp point, feeling it prick my finger. And before I could even realise what I was doing, I sat on top of the counter. Pulling up the sleeve of my shirt, I searched for some un-bruised skin, finding some on the inside of my elbow. I felt tears as I swiped it across, wincing at the pain.

But at least for a couple of moments, the only thing on my mind was the cut and the blood beginning to flow out of it, not the world falling apart around me.

It was my escape.

I spent the new few hours writing a song on the back porch. It was a lot slower than my usual songs, the complete opposite of the Hannah songs I was forced to sing. My face was streaked with dry tears by the time I finished; I could barely sing the song without my voice cracking. I named it, 'Don't Forget.' Story of my life.

I called Mandy the next day, deciding to spend the day shopping with her before I would go to Justin place later on. I was scared, but I put on a brave face. He couldn't do anything worse than what he had done last time, right?

We went to almost every single store at the mall, I ignored the paparazzi completely. Which wasn't like me at all, I was known for the being so nice to them.

Eventually, carrying tons of bags in both hands and telling a million jokes later, we walked to the nearest gas station, to stock up on some junk food. I told her about going to Justin's house again, and asking her to cover for me. Being the good friend she was, again, she agreed. I suddenly regretted ditching her so many times for Justin, she didn't deserve it. So I promised to spend a night there soon.

At the checkout counter, feeling a bit happier than I had this morning, I piled our junk food stash onto the counter to pay for. I browsed magazines while she signed the receipt, when one magazine caught my eye, and made my throat choke up.

* * *

Review? :)

**XoXo**  
**GonnaBreakaway**


End file.
